


Battle

by caity_ski



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski
Summary: A battle between the two (self-proclaimed) smartest of the group





	Battle

His fins flared once as his grip on the science wand tightened. He held the other’s gaze with intensity, unwilling to be the first the break eye contact. After weeks and weeks of pestering the girl she’d finally agreed to a duel. Eridan grinned; he’d show her just why she should enter into a kismesissitude with him. 

Her lavender eyes held none of the excitement her advisory seemed to be feeling. The kid was practically bouncing on his toes and Rose was questioning – not for the first time – if this was even worth it. The only reason she’d agreed was to shut the seadweller up. With a sigh she prepared herself; hopefully he wouldn’t be too sore of a loser, but she wasn’t going to hold her breath. 

CA: ladies first

TT: Yes, I’m waiting. Go ahead and make the first move.

CA: oh you must think its so funny to try and make fun of me wwell wwell see wwhos making fun of wwho in the end

TT: Will you please make a move? I have somewhere to be.

Eridan growled; well if she was so insistent than he would have no problem wiping the floor with her. With a swift movement the first attack was unleashed; bright white light bursts forth from the wand. It was quickly dashed aside by a wave of black as darkness descended upon the scene. With a smirk Eridan used the counter curse, bringing light upon the terrain once again.

In his moment of victory, however, the seadweller didn’t notice the closing distance of his advisory. She jumped in the air and held both of her wands with the points down. He’d seen this move before; like hell he’d let the blonde wench take out his eyes. With an evasive roll and a stunning spell he was certain this was going to be his night. Everything was going as needed and Eridan couldn’t be more pleased. This had been a fight he’d been craving for longer than he cared to admit. Every time he saw Rose take down another challenge, blatantly disregard the rules, and act like snarky broad over all brought on a deep set feeling of hatred. Tonight, tonight would finally be the night.

The battle continued for an impressive amount of time, each side taking equal amounts of damage and Eridan could only smile at the scene. He’d told her time and time again they were fated advisories but now, now it was there where everyone could see it. Eridan calculated the next few spells in a short amount of time ready to give the final blow and finally be able to hold victory over the girl’s head forever. Sharp teeth caught his lip as he made preparations to end this once and for all when the blonde’s own movements caught his attention.

He stared in disbelief, no this was impossible. There was no way she was going to summon that it was too far out of her skill level. Wasn’t it? Eridan ran through his mind to try and come up with a way to survive this attack, when a beeping alerted him to an incoming message. His eyes cut from the game to the lavender text now on his screen. The moment it took him to realize who it was from was the moment he was done for. Rose had successfully finished her summon and sent the creature after Eridan’s character. The boy growled in frustration as his avatar was swallowed whole by the beast and all his items were dispatched and collected by the blonde.

 

TT: Sorry Eridan it doesn’t look as though I’ll be joining a quadrant with you after all

TT: You know the game rules.

TT: And with that I win. And perfect timing too.

TT: Good luck recovering from this loss.

CA: you cheated you vvexin cur

CA: theres no way your attack was that powerful unless you cheated

– tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] –

CA: no get back here you fuckin

CA: fine you wwin this round but I wwill beat you and youll have no choice but to accept that we make a lovvely spades

CA: <3<

CA: evventualy you wwill fall prey to my black wwiles

– tentacleTherapist [TT] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] –

TT: If I type the spade thing will you stop blowing up my phone?

CA: maybe

TT: <3<

TT: There now shut up

– tentacleTherapist [TT] has blocked caligulasAquarium [CA] –

Eridan grinned at his computer, taking a screen shot and stretching out on his floor. He knew she couldn’t deny him forever. With a grin Eridan sat up and quickly updated his character’s relationship stats.


End file.
